The invention relates to a hinge connection between a cover and a transport container made of plastic.
For increasing the mechanical strength of a hinge connection between a cover and a transport container, hinge clips made of metal are typically used which are clamped onto the hinge in a wide groove. The hinge clip is formed as a circular-cylindrical sleeve extending over a circle of an arc of approximately 270° and has a bore to additionally attach the clamp with a screw or a rivet on the hinged part of the cover. Such hinge with a hinge clip is described, for example, in Euro-Catalogue 1996 from the company Georg Utz AG, page 35. Several problems are encountered when using metallic hinge clips on a hinge part of the cover to thus form a hinge connection with the transport container made of plastic. The metallic hinge clips must be held in place during assembly and pushed onto the wide groove of the hinge part with a hammer. The hinge clips are made of spring steel and can only be removed again with a tool. When these transport containers are recycled, the hinge clips must be removed first, before the containers can be ground up in a mill.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple and recyclable hinge connection for a cover on a transport container which has a mechanical stability which is comparable to that of a hinge connection secured by a metallic hinge clip.